


Rettet Robert Ritter

by GrayCraneo



Category: K11 - Kommissare im Einsatz
Genre: Other
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:34:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27620755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayCraneo/pseuds/GrayCraneo
Summary: Robert Ritter ist noch nicht lang im K11 aber das alte Team gerät in Streit.  Werden sich die Kommissare wieder versöhnen und welche Rolle spielt Roberts Spezialauftrag?
Relationships: Friendship Gerrit / Friendship Robert





	1. Alles neu macht der Mai

**Author's Note:**

> Ha! Es ist wieder soweit, in einem entspannten Urlaub hatte ich ein wenig Zeit um die Geschichte, die mir im Hirn herumfleuchte, weiterzuspinnen. Was hier kommt ist das Ergebnis, es ist noch nicht ausgearbeitet und wird leider aus zeitlichen Gründen länger dauern als ich es gerne hätte. Aber ich hoffe trotzdem, dass euch die Geschichte gefällt und ihr ab und an mitverfolgt, was hier passiert. Schön, wieder da zu sein!  
> Eure Gray

Gerrit Grass saß an einem kleinen Tisch in der Cafeteria des K11 und beobachtete seinen neuen, jüngsten Kollegen Robert Ritter. Dieser saß am Stammtisch des K9 und unterhielt sich mit seinen ehemaligen Teammitgliedern. Es war nun schon ein gutes halbes Jahr her, dass Robert in das K11-Team gekommen war und Gerrit hatte seine anfängliche Skepsis dem Jungkollegen gegenüber weitestgehend abgelegt. Natürlich hatte Robert frischen Wind in die Abteilung gebracht und mit seinem jugendlichen Charme Alle verzaubert. Andererseits hatte er auch schon ein paar Böcke geschossen - jedoch Gott sei Dank keine gefährlichen. Gerrit hatte Robert vor ein paar Wochen auf ein Feierabend Bier eingeladen und Robert war gerne mitgekommen. Zuerst hatte Gerrit Bedenken gehabt, dass der Altersunterschied zwischen ihnen beiden zu einem Problem werden könnte, immerhin hatte Gerrit mit Michael Naseband, dem Dienstältesten, schon seine Differenzen nur weil Gerrit einige wenige Jahre jünger war. Doch seine Befürchtungen waren nicht bestätigt worden, im Gegenteil: Die beiden Kommissare hatten sich auf Anhieb verstanden und Gerrit war sich sicher, dass Robert ihm ein guter Freund werden würde. Ob dieser das wohl auch so sah? Auf jeden Fall würden sie sich noch häufig auf ein Bier treffen müssen, dass er herausfinden konnte, wie Robert zu ihrer Freundschaft stand. Gerrit lachte in sich hinein als er beobachtete wie Robert, bei dem Versuch mit weit ausholenden Gesten eine Geschichte zu erzählen, das Getränk seines Nachbarn auf den Boden beförderte. Sein Kollege war schon definitiv ein Schussel. Langsam stellte Gerrit die Reste seines Hähnchens auf die Geschirrablage und verließ die Cafeteria. Ein Poltern, ein Fluch und ein beschämtes "Entschuldigung" waren zu hören und es war Gerrit total klar, dass Robert ihm gefolgt war. Dieser hatte ihn auch kurz vor dem Aufzug eingeholt und Gerrit sah ihn nur mit einer abgehobenen Augenbraue an. Robert lief rosa an und murmelte nur etwas Unverständliches.

Gerrit musste erneut grinsen und Robert knuffte ihm gegen den Arm: "Lach nicht so blöde. Sag mir lieber, wie wir heute weitermachen. Wir haben doch gar keinen richtigen Fall." "Das wird dir Michael schon noch sagen.", meinte Gerrit nur, denn er konnte ihm nicht die Wahrheit sagen. Sie hatten nämlich eigentlich schon einen Fall, aber nur so halb. Einer der Gefängnisinsassen der Münchner Justizvollzugsanstalt hatte im Austausch gegen eine brisante Information Strafmilderung gefordert. Jemand, der aktuell im Knast saß wollte sich am K11 rächen, genauer gesagt an Alex und Michael. Natürlich hatten sie zu allererst Christian Röckel im Verdacht gehabt doch den hatten sie schon überprüft. Gerrit hatte ihn im Knast besucht und ausgequetscht, doch Röckel hatte nur gelacht und gesagt:"Ich weiß nicht wer euch an den Kragen möchte. Aber wenn ich es wüsste, würde ich ihn sofort unterstützen. Dann wärst du aber auch dabei. Ich würde keine halben Sachen machen." Gerrit hatte sich von der arroganten Haltung nicht täuschen lassen. Röckel hatte fürs erste nur noch zwei Monate zu sitzen, der würde erst einmal nichts Dummes anstellen, was seine Freiheit in Gefahr bringen würde. Trotzdem hatte Gerrit ein paar Stunden in der JVA verbracht und alle Besucher Röckels auf Video überprüft. Ihm war dabei nichts komisch vorgekommen und so hatte er Röckel in Ruhe gelassen. Als er seine Erkenntnisse mit Alex und Michael geteilt hatte, waren alle erst einmal ratlos gewesen, bis Alex ihre Kollegen darauf aufmerksam gemacht hatte, dass Robert und Gerrit auch ins Kreuzfeuer geraten konnten, wenn Alex und Michael die Zielscheiben waren. Michael hatte gesagt: "Gerrit nicht dass du jetzt denkst, dass ich es dir nicht zutraue mit so einer Situation fertig zu werden aber ich hätte gerne Robert aus der Schusslinie. Ich würde gerne vermeiden, dass er in eine gefährliche Sache hineingerät für die er nichts kann. Diese Suppe müssen Alex und ich auslöffeln." Gerrit war aufgebraust und hatte protestiert: " Ihr könnt uns doch nicht einfach so aus Allem ausschließen! Wir sind ein Team, wir sollten alle zusammenarbeiten und denjenigen fassen der uns an den Kragen will. Ich steh doch nicht nur dabei während ihr euch in Gefahr begebt! Und ich bin mir sicher, dass Robert genauso denkt."  
Da hatte Michael das erste Mal seine Autorität als Dienstältester und Ranghöchster Gerrit gegenüber zum Vorschein treten lassen und Gerrit drohend angesehen: "Ich verbiete dir Robert gegenüber irgendetwas über diese Situation zu erwähnen. Wir werden ihm nichts erzählen und ihn so gut es geht schützen. Das wird dann deine Aufgabe sein. Die Kollegen der Drogenfahndung können noch Unterstützung gebrauchen. Ich werde dich und Robert vorschlagen. Haben wir uns verstanden?" Gerrit hatte mit den Zähnen geknirscht aber schlussendlich zugestimmt. "Wenn es sein muss. Dafür kannst du dir eine Ausrede für unsere Mithilfe bei der Drogenfahndung ausdenken. Ich werde Robert nicht mehr belügen als unbedingt nötig." Und damit hatte Gerrit seine Sachen zusammengepackt und war aus dem Zimmer gerauscht. Das war gestern Nachmittag gewesen.

Alex und Michael hatten heute den Spätdienst und so hatten Gerrit und Robert den ganzen Vormittag Akten sortiert und neu geordnet. Gerrit schämte sich ein wenig für seine gestrige Reaktion und war etwas nervös wie Michael reagieren würde. Robert schien seine Nachdenklichkeit zu bemerken und versuchte nicht wie sonst auch ein Gespräch in Gang zu bringen. Schweigend gingen die beiden ins Büro wo Alex schon auf sie wartete. Sie hatte für alle Kaffee gemacht und grinste Robert frech an. Das Lächeln das sie Gerrit zuwarf schien ihm ein wenig kühler zu sein oder bildete er sich das nur ein? Alex und Robert fingen ein Gespräch über das Wetter an und Gerrit schaltete ab. Es nervte ihn immer noch, dass Michael und Alex ihn und Robert ausschließen wollten. Klar mussten sie Robert schützen aber der war ja bekanntlich auch nicht aus Zucker. Sonst wäre er nicht ins K11 geschickt worden. Steckte hinter dem Ausschluss nicht irgendein anderer Grund? Wollte Michael ihn aus dem Weg haben? Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich und er musste bei seinen Überlegungen auch kein allzu geistreiches Gesicht gemacht haben, denn Robert schüttelte ihn irgendwann am Arm und fragte ihn, was los sei. Gerrit wurde einer Antwort enthoben, denn Michael betrat den Raum. Seine Miene blieb die ganze Zeit ruhig und nichts ließ darauf schließen dass er Gerrit sein Verhalten übel nahm. Er schilderte den aktuellen Fall mit dem die Kommissare der Drogen Fahndung beschäftigt waren und warum Gerrit und Robert helfen sollten. "Das Team um Kommissar Friedrich hat krankheits- und urlaubsbedingte Ausfälle hinnehmen müssen und hat um Unterstützung gebeten. Für heute um 15 Uhr ist ein Treffen des Teams anberaumt zu dem ihr beide hin sollt.“, schloss Michael und warf ihnen einen auffordernden Blick zu. „Sonst noch Fragen?“

Pünktlich um zwanzig vor drei verließen die beiden jüngsten Kommissare ihr Büro und stiefelten in den Konferenzraum im westlichen Teil des Gebäudekomplexes, wo sie schon erwartet wurden. Kommissar Johann Friedrich war ein großer Mann mit tief stehenden Augenbrauen, Kinnbart und kleinen, glänzenden grünen Augen, die aus seinem gebräunten Gesicht hervorstachen. Friedrich war leger in zivil gekleidet und begrüßte sie freundlich: "Hallo! Ihr zwei müsst meine Unterstützung vom K11 sein! Robert und Gerrit, richtig? Wer ist denn wer?" Die zwei Kollegen musterten ihr Gegenüber gründlich und Gerrit erinnerte sich zuerst an die nötigen Gepflogenheiten, daher stellte er sie korrekt vor. "Oberkommissare Gerrit Grass und Robert Ritter, Herr Hauptkommissar." Friedrich winkte schnell ab: "Bitte nennt mich Johann. Ich bin zwar theoretisch euer Vorgesetzter, aber wir sind jetzt ein Team und da stören Titel ja wohl eher." Grinsend gab ihm Gerrit die Hand: "In Ordnung, Johann." Robert hatte zwar geschwiegen aber auch ihm gefiel die lockere Art des älteren Kollegen. Das würde bestimmt eine gute Zeit werden.


	2. Einarbeitung

Johann räusperte sich und legte die Hände aneinander. "Nun zurück zum Dienstlichen. Ihr habt ja mitbekommen, dass mein Team etwas dezimiert ist. Der einzige, den ich aktuell noch zur Verfügung habe ist Peter. Der sollte eigentlich schon längst da sein, aber der wird schon noch kommen. Ich erzähle euch erst einmal, worum es genau geht: wir haben schon seit einigen Wochen August Bär im Auge. Er ist ein nicht sehr erfolgreicher Speditionskaufmann, er besitzt die 'Transmünch'-Spedition. Sein Geschäft lief eher schlecht als recht, trotzdem blüht sein Laden seit kurzem richtig auf. Seine LKWs sind dauerhaft unterwegs und er hat inzwischen ganz schön Geld angehäuft. Er prahlt sehr mit seinem Reichtum und ein kürzlich geschnappter Drogenkonsument hat ausgesagt seinen Stoff von ihm bezogen zu haben. Also haben wir die Spedition und sein Haus auf den Kopf gestellt aber leider rein gar nichts gefunden. Keine Spur. Er muss sein Lager wohl woanders haben und die Geschäfte dort abwickeln. Wir müssen jetzt herausfinden wo genau sein Lager ist, damit wir ihn überführen und am besten gleich einbuchten können. Die Zahl der Drogentoten steigt nämlich aktuell wieder erheblich und die Rechtsmedizin ist sich sicher, dass es an gepanschtem Kokain liegt. Der Plan sieht wie folgt aus: fürs erste werdet ihr beide den Mann beschatten. Die Bilder des Verdächtigen und genauen Daten sollte Peter besorgen, dann könnt ihr gleich los gehen und die erste Wache übernehmen. Wir lösen euch heute Abend um neun ab. Ich..." 

Johann konnte den Satz nicht fortführen denn in diesem Moment ging die Tür auf und ein schwarzhaariger, etwas untersetzter Mann stürzte in den Raum. Seine Wangen waren gerötet als er die Tür hinter sich schloss: "Sorry Chef ich hab‘ mich in der Cafeteria verplaudert. Aber hier sind die Akten, die du wolltest." Er hob den Blick von den Mappen in seinem Arm und erblickte die beiden anderen Kommissare. "Bitte entschuldigt meine Unhöflichkeit. Ich bin Kriminalobermeister Peter Lugert." Robert brach die darauffolgende Stille als erster: "Das gibt es doch nicht! Peter! Ich hab‘ dich ja ewig nicht mehr gesehen! Wie hat es denn dich hierher verschlagen?" Zu den anderen gewandt erklärte er: "Mit Peter war ich in der Polizeischule, er war schon immer ein Mathegenie aber der Sport lag ihm nicht so. Irgendwann sind wir in unsere Ausbildungsabteilungen gekommen und haben uns aus den Augen verloren. Aber dass du hier bei der Drogenfahndung bist, wusste ich gar nicht. Ich habe auch nichts von dir gehört in meiner Zeit hier." Peter senkte betreten den Blick und Johann half ihm: "Das ist gar nicht so verwunderlich. Immerhin war Peter vorher bei der Schutzpolizei, bis er erkannt hat, dass ihm die Drogenfahndung besser liegt. Und seither habe ich ihn unter meine Fittiche genommen." Peter sah seinen Vorgesetzten lächelnd an und es war klar, dass er ihn sehr mochte und respektierte. Trotzdem konnte sich Robert eines schlechten Gefühls nicht erwehren. Peter war immer schon ein Versager gewesen und hatte sich immer ein wenig blöd angestellt. Die Polizeikadetten hatten ihn immer wegen seiner Figur und seiner Faulheit aufgezogen und weil er immer versuchte, den leichtesten Weg zu gehen. Wie hatte er es ins Drogendezernat geschafft? Und wie kam es, dass er als einziger an so einem Fall mitarbeiten konnte? Hatte er sich so verändert, dass ihn ein Hauptkommissar unter seine Fittiche nahm? 

Robert unterbrach seine Gedanken als Johann sein kurzes Gespräch mit Peter beendet hatte und sich wieder an die K11-ler wandte. "Also Jungs, ihr wisst, worum es geht. Ich will wissen, wenn er weggeht und wohin er geht und wie lange er wegbleibt. Bleibt also wachsam und wir telefonieren bei Schichtende. Haltet Ausschau nach unserem Dienstwagen, ich will kein großes ein und aussteigen. So wenig auffallen wie möglich, ich will auf keinen Fall, dass er weiß, dass er beobachtet wird." Robert und Gerrit nickten, nahmen sich die Akten und machten sich sogleich auf den Weg zur Wohnung des Verdächtigen. 

Dort angekommen suchten sie sich einen Platz, der zwar blickgeschützt aber doch nah genug dran war, um alles mitzubekommen und besahen sich abwechselnd die Akten und beobachteten das Haus. Ein paar Stunden später saßen die beiden immer noch in ihrem Skoda und im Haus vor ihnen tat sich rein gar nichts. "Ich haaassse Beschattungen!", stöhnte Robert und legte seinen Kopf auf dem Armaturenbrett ab. Gerrit grinste schelmisch: "Das sagst du mir jetzt schon zum fünften Mal, seit wir hier sind. Ich hab‘s kapiert, Kollege. " Robert blickte ihn mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen und Schmollmund an: "Aber wenn ich es dir doch sage! Darauf könnte ich wirklich verzichten. Aber wenn wir gerade beim Thema sind; ich habe heute noch keinen richtigen Kaffee zu mir genommen, nur die Plörre, die uns Alex vorgesetzt hat. Ich will einen richtigen Kaffee!" Gerrit musste nun wirklich lachen: "Oh weh, Kollege. Lass das Alex nur nicht hören, sonst musst ab jetzt du den Kaffee machen." Robert winkte ab. "Das will ich auch nicht. Aber ich muss mich jetzt bewegen und am besten dabei einen Kaffee holen. Die einzige frage die sich mir dabei stellt ist, ob du auch einen willst?" Als Gerrit bejahte, schnappte sich Robert seinen Geldbeutel und verschwand in Richtung des Bäckers. 

Gerrit konnte seinen Kollegen ja viel zu gut verstehen. Er hasste solche Beschattungen auch, vor allem wenn nichts passierte. Und das schlimmste für ihn war diesmal, dass Michael und Alex in der Zeit vielleicht sogar schon Ziel eines Angriffs gewesen waren. Und er musste hier quasi Babysitter spielen und dumm herumsitzen. Frustriert schlug der Kommissar auf das Lenkrad und verfehlte nur knapp die Hupe. Gedanklich schalt er sich für diese Unvorsichtigkeit und mahnte sich zur Ruhe. Es wäre aber auch nicht nett von ihm, Robert verantwortlich zu machen. Den einzigen, den Gerrit am liebsten anschreien würde, war Michael. Seine Gedanken wurden jäh unterbrochen, als Robert zurückkam, die Autotür aufzog und den Kaffee beinahe durch das Auto warf. Dank seiner guten Reflexe konnte Gerrit seinen Becher gerade noch aufrecht halten, bevor er seinen Inhalt im Auto verbreitete. Vorsichtig zog Robert die Türe zu und setzte sich neben seinen Kollegen. "Sorry, Gerrit.", entschuldigte er sich kleinklaut, doch sein Kollege war zu sehr mit Lachen beschäftigt, um böse zu sein. Als Gerrit aber einen Schluck seines Kaffees trank und sich dabei die Zunge verbrannte, war es an Robert zu lachen.   
Als sich die beiden wieder beruhigt hatten und sie wieder still die Umgebung beobachteten, war Roberts Gesicht ernst. "Sag mal Gerrit, was genau ist mit Michael und dir? Alex war heute schon so komisch, sie hat dich ja fast ignoriert, und Michael schien auch eher schlecht auf dich zu sprechen zu sein. Liegt es an mir?" Gerrit war für einen Moment baff. Sein Kollege hatte wirklich einen unglaublichen Spürsinn für Emotionen. Aus den kleinsten Reaktionen konnte er erahnen, wie die aktuelle Beziehung von anderen Menschen zueinander war. Gerrit beneidete ihn um diese Fähigkeit, aber in dieser Situation stellte sie ihn vor ein Problem. Robert die Wahrheit sagen oder ihn belügen? Sollte sein Kollege herausfinden, was wirklich war, würde das ihr Verhältnis sicher verschlechtern und das wollte Gerrit auf keinen Fall. Also entschied er sich für eine Halbwahrheit: "Ja du hast recht. Ich habe mich gestern mit Michael gestritten und bin einfach nach Hause gegangen."-"Worum ging es genau?" Gerrit zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und antwortete: "Um diesen Fall hier. Ich war nicht mit einverstanden, dass wir beide hier aushelfen sollten. " Robert sah ihn irritiert an: "Ja aber warum denn das? Wir haben im K11 doch eh keinen Fall und hier haben wir wenigstens etwas zu tun?" Gerrit zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß auch nicht so recht, ich denke es war die Tatsache, dass Michael uns einfach eingeteilt hat ohne wirklich Rücksprache zu halten. Ich muss mich wohl auf jeden Fall bei Michael und Alex entschuldigen. Aber vorher müssen wir die Schicht hier noch rumbringen. Also komm, Augen auf." Robert schien mit der Antwort zwar nicht komplett zufrieden aber um des Friedens willen schwieg er und nippte gedankenverloren an seinem Kaffee.


	3. Die erste Wache

Im K11 saß Alex an ihrem Schreibtisch und ging die Akten der möglichen Verdächtigen durch. Sie hatten so viele Verbrecher schon eingebuchtet. Mörder, Betrüger, Drogenhändler und auch kleine Fische. Theoretisch hatte jeder ein Motiv. Wie sollte sie nur herausfinden, wer es auf sie abgesehen hatte? Seufzend stand sie auf und streckte sich. Sie hatte über die Hälfte der Akten schon durch und jetzt hatte sie einen Kaffee bitter nötig. Michael hatte sich noch einmal den Gefängnisinsassen vorgeknöpft und versuchte, etwas Genaueres zu erfahren. Alex musste gähnen während sie sich ihren Kaffee einschenkte. Sie musste an Gerrit und Robert denken, die jetzt schon ihren Einsatz mit dem K9 begonnen hatten. Sie war heute ein wenig kühler als sonst gewesen, zumindest Gerrit gegenüber. Was fiel ihm aber auch ein, so mit ihnen zu reden und sich quer zu stellen?  
Andererseits, was hätte sie wohl gemacht, wenn sie hätte ausgeschlossen werden sollen? Sie hätte sich bestimmt auch aufgeregt. Aber Gerrit musste das große Bild sehen. Es ging Ihnen ja gar nicht darum ihn und Robert auszuschließen, sondern sie wollten sie nur aus der Schusslinie haben. Alex wäre etwas wohler, wenn sie sich sicher sein konnte, dass er das verstand. Gerrit konnte so ein Hitzkopf sein und die Dinge falsch aufnehmen. Und ihn dann von Gegenteil zu überzeugen war schwer. Wenn sie doch nur schon einen Hinweis auf den möglichen Attentäter hätten, dann würde alles einfacher sein. Sie hoffte inständig, dass sich der Kerl wirklich nur auf sie und Michael konzentrierte. Es wäre nicht auszudenken, wenn den beiden Jüngsten trotz ihrer Maßnahme etwas passieren würde. Alex schüttelte den Kopf und setzte sich wieder an den Schreibtisch. Solche Gedanken brachten sie jetzt nicht weiter. Außerdem hatte sie noch eine Menge Akten zu durchforsten. Also stützte sie resigniert den Kopf in die Hand und begann zu lesen.

Robert und Gerrit hingegen langweilten sich fürchterlich bei ihrer Beschattung. Den ganzen Nachmittag hatte sich rein gar nichts getan, sie hatten kein verdächtiges Auto vor dem Haus und auch den Hausherren die ganze Zeit über nicht gesehen. Die beiden Kommissare waren schon schläfrig, da hörten sie endlich die Turmuhr der nahegelegenen Kirche neun Uhr schlagen. Gerrit setzte sich im Fahrersitz auf und atmete tief ein. "So langsam müsste die Abwechslung mal kommen, hat Johann nicht gesagt um neun wären sie hier?", fragte Robert schläfrig. Wie auf Kommando klingelte Gerrits Handy und er ging ran, dabei schaltete er auf Lautsprecher, dass Robert mithören konnte. "Hallo Jungs, wir sind in einer Minute vor Ort. Ihr könnt ruhig schon einmal verschwinden. Oder ist irgendetwas vorgefallen?", tönte Johanns Stimme blechern aus dem Lautsprecher. Gerrit verneinte und Johann schien zufrieden. "Na dann Jungs. Holt euch `ne Mütze Schlaf und wir sehen uns dann morgen um 9 im Büro. Gute Nacht!" Gerrit wünschte den Kollegen ebenfalls eine gute Nacht dann steuerte er den Dienstwagen zielsicher durch die Straßen, um sich und Robert nach Hause zu bringen. Nachdem er seinen Kollegen zu Hause abgesetzt hatte fuhr er in die WG. Zu seiner Erleichterung war niemand dort, sogar Falk war ausgegangen und so zog sich Gerrit entspannt in sein Zimmer zurück. Er legte sich lang ausgestreckt auf das Bett und starrte missmutig an die Decke. Es störte ihn immer noch, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, ob es seinen Kollegen gut ging. Zwei Mal hatte er das Handy in die Hand genommen, um Alex nach ihrem Wohlbefinden zu fragen und einmal überlegte er sogar, Michael anzurufen. Doch der Gedanke an ihren Streit gestern ließ ihn das Handy wieder weglegen. Er überlegte noch ein Weilchen, ob er sich nicht vielleicht doch einmischen sollte, doch er kam zu keiner richtigen Antwort und irgendwann übermannte ihn der Schlaf doch. 

Die Nacht war schneller vorbei als Gerrit lieb war, so oft hatte er sich unruhig hin und her gewälzt und war kaum zum Schlafen gekommen. Daher verschlief er seinen Wecker und hetzte in die Arbeit. Gerade so pünktlich kam er in dem Büro des K9 an, wo diesmal alle auf ihn warteten. Robert warf ihm einen skeptischen Blick zu, sagte aber nichts. Aus Gewohnheit wollte Gerrit sich zuerst einen Kaffee machen, stellte aber zu seinem Entsetzen fest, dass es hier keine Maschine gab. Johann hatte ihn beobachtet und grinste nun über Gerrits Gesicht: "Sorry Kollege. Die Maschine hat einer demoliert und nun haben wir noch keinen Ersatz. Da freut man sich doch gleich auf den Außeneinsatz, was? Immerhin kann man sich da Kaffee holen." Gerrit murmelte nur etwas Unverständliches und so eröffnete Johann das Meeting. "Also gestern haben wir leider nichts in Erfahrung bringen können, ich hoffe, dass wir heute etwas Glück haben. Ansonsten kann es sein, dass wir jemanden verdeckt einschleusen müssen. Ich hoffe, dass wir das nicht durchziehen müssen, das ist einfach sehr gefährlich. Andererseits müssen wir die Täter unbedingt hinter Schloss und Riegel bringen. Aber naja. Das überlegen wir uns wenn es soweit ist und wir keine weitere Möglichkeit mehr haben. Gestern Nacht haben die Kollegen wieder drei Drogentote aus einem Junkieloch geborgen. Der Rest war natürlich ausgeflogen. Die Überlebenden haben sich jetzt schon wieder ein neues Loch zum fixen gesucht.", schloss Johann und ein bitterer Ausdruck bemächtigte sich seines Gesichts. Gerrit fragte sich zum ersten Mal, ob der Hauptkommissar jemanden kannte, der Drogen nahm. Doch er verwarf diese Überlegungen gleich wieder denn Johann schickte Robert und ihn gleich wieder zur ersten Wache. Gehorsam stand Gerrit auf und auch Peter wollte mit ihm den Raum verlassen. Dabei fiel ihm auf, dass Robert noch zurückblieb, daher warf er ihm einen fragenden Blick zu, den Robert mit einem Kopfnicken in Richtung Tür beantwortete. Gerrit verstand. „Ich warte im Auto auf dich.", sagte er daher nur und mit diesen Worten zog er Peter mit sich aus dem Zimmer, der scheinbar nichts lieber getan hätte als Mäuschen zu spielen. Der war wirklich komisch dieser Kerl. 

Gerrit wartete beinahe zehn Minuten auf seinen Kollegen, der dann schließlich pfeifend ins Auto stieg. Gerrit hielt sich nicht lange mit Fragen auf, sondern startete den Motor und fuhr zum Haus des Verdächtigen. Robert erinnerte ihn rechtzeitig an den fehlenden Kaffee und so hielt er noch schnell bei einem Bäcker und sein Kollege sprang aus dem Auto, um sie mit der nötigen Menge an Koffein zu versorgen. Keine fünf Minuten später standen sie in der Straße des Verdächtigen und beobachteten das Haus. Doch es schien wie verhext, nicht einmal die Vorhänge bewegten sich und so fing Gerrit an Robert auszufragen. Wo er herkam, ob er Familie hier in der Nähe hatte, ob er allein oder in einer WG wohnte und warum er von der Drogenfahndung zur Kriminalpolizei gewechselt war. Robert gab geduldig Auskunft und Gerrit schloss seinen Kollegen immer mehr ins Herz. Einzig die Geschichte seines Wechsels ließ einen Schatten über Roberts Gesicht wandern, welcher aber gleich wieder von einem Lächeln überspielt wurde. Robert erzählte ausführlich, wie er zur Drogenfahndung gekommen war, aber bevor er weiter erzählte sah er Gerrit tief in die Augen und sagte: "Diese Geschichte kennt außer meinem ehemaligen Chef niemand. Ich bitte dich auch absolutes Stillschweigen darüber zu bewahren. Versprichst du das?" Gerrit war von der Intensität seiner Worte überrascht, gab ihm aber das Versprechen." Robert schwieg einen Moment als müsste er sich sammeln und begann dann zu erzählen.


	4. Geheimnis um?

Robert erzählte sehr bedächtig und behielt Gerrit immer im Blick, um seine Reaktion zu sehen: "Ich habe in meinem Einstufungstest herausragende Ergebnisse gehabt und mich auch in der Ausbildungszeit sehr gut geschlagen. Als sich also die Abteilungen entscheiden mussten, ob sie einen der Neuen nehmen wollten und konnten, entschied sich mein damaliger Chef für mich. Da ich so gut abgeschlossen hatte und, wie er sagte, schon eine erhebliche Reife zeigte, steckte er mich gleich in sein eigenes Team. Er selbst war Hauptkommissar und hatte noch zwei Kollegen unter sich. Der eine war genauso alt wie mein Chef und der andere nur wenige Jahre älter als ich. Ich habe mich von Anfang an wohlgefühlt und habe alles, was mir gesagt und gezeigt wurde aufgesogen und sogleich versucht mir anzueignen. Mein Chef sah das natürlich mit Freuden und entschied sich schon einen Monat später, mich dem aktuellen Fall zuzuordnen. So durfte ich nun als blutiger Anfänger gleich bei einem großen Fall mitmachen. Das haben natürlich meine Mitleidenden aus der Azubizeit auch mitbekommen. Die meisten freuten sich für mich, doch einer war total eifersüchtig und versuchte ständig mich zu etwas Dummen zu verleiten und mir Steine in den Weg zu legen. Ich habe herausgefunden, wer diese Person war und mich damals mit ihr gestritten. Direkt danach hörten die kleinen Nicklichkeiten auf und so dachte ich wäre die Sache ausgestanden. 

Aber dann kam erst das eigentliche Übel. Der Kollege, der nur etwas älter war als ich und der verdeckt in der Drogenszene arbeitete, flog auf. Wir kamen ihm zu Hilfe, konnten eine Schießerei aber nicht mehr verhindern. Der Kollege wurde schwer verletzt und ist ein paar Tage später im Krankenhaus verstorben. Dank seiner Informationen konnten wir die Drogenhändler festnehmen, nur leider sind uns die Hauptdrahtzieher entwischt. Ich hatte kurz den Verdacht, dass der eifersüchtige Kollege seine Hände da im Spiel hatte, aber ich konnte ihm nichts nachweisen. Ich erzählte meinem Chef ganz kleinklaut von dem Streit mit meinem Mit-Auszubildenden und er rügte mich, dass ich die Situation über den Dienstweg hätte klären müssen und dass dann vielleicht alles verhindert werden hätte können. Ich spürte genau, dass er mich ein stückweit für den Tod unseres Kollegen verantwortlich machte und gleiches merkte ich an den Blicken meines anderen Kollegen. Und so wohl, wie ich mich anfangs fühlte, so schlecht ging es mir jetzt. Wir bearbeiteten noch einige Fälle zusammen, aber irgendwie war das Vertrauen der anderen in mich erschüttert und das ließen sie mich auch spüren - ob bewusst oder unbewusst, das weiß ich nicht. Dem Kollegen, der versucht hat, mir das Leben schwer zu machen, wurde nahegelegt, doch den Beruf zu wechseln aber scheinbar hat er nur die Abteilung gewechselt. Als ich dann einmal in der Kantine war und den Aushang für die Urlaubsvertretung im K11 gesehen habe, wusste ich, dass ich das machen wollte. Solange ich von den vorwurfsvollen Blicken wegkommen konnte, war mir Alles recht. Und nachdem die Zeit um war und der Staatsanwalt mir die Stelle als Kommissar bei euch angeboten hat, habe ich gleich meine Versetzung beantragt.", schloss Robert. Seine Augen sahen geradeaus aber sein Blick war starr und mehr nach innen gerichtet. 

Gerrit merkte, wie sehr sein Kollege mit der Sache zu kämpfen hatte und schwieg daher lange, um Robert die Gelegenheit zu geben, seine Gefühle in den Griff zu bekommen. Als er merkte, dass sein Kollege nicht mehr so stark nachdachte, unterbrach er die Stille. "Der eifersüchtige Kollege war aber nicht zufällig der gute Peter, oder?" Robert fuhr überrascht herum und blickte Gerrit argwöhnisch an. "Woher weißt du das? Wer hat Dir das gesagt?" Gerrit hob beschwichtigen die Hände: "Hey Robert, mach langsam. Niemand hat mir was gesagt. Ich habe das aus deiner Erzählung und seinem bisherigen Verhalten geschlossen. Peter hat dich nicht wohlwollend betrachtet die letzten beiden Treffen über. Da war mir klar, dass etwas sein musste zwischen euch. Auch wenn man es dir nicht angesehen hat. Du könntest auch einfach sagen, dass ich ein unglaublich guter Polizist bin und einen supertollen Instinkt habe.", versuchte Gerrit die Situation zu entspannen. Robert musste tatsächlich grinsen: "Ja ich weiß schon von deinem Spitznamen, Superheld Grass. Wie genau geht die Geschichte dazu?" Glücklich, dass Robert wieder lächelte, erzählte Gerrit die Superhelden Geschichte. Die Zeit verging wie im Flug während in dem Haus augenscheinlich nichts passierte aber im Beschattungsauto waren die zwei Kommissare sich nähergekommen. Auch Gerrit hatte noch eine peinliche Geschichte ausgepackt und die beiden gaben sich das Versprechen, dass keine der Geschichten jemals den Raum verlassen sollten - das schworen sie auf ihre frische Freundschaft. Als die Wachablösung, die diesmal nur aus Peter bestand, schließlich kam hatte Gerrit wirklich das Gefühl, dass er und Robert über die Arbeit hinaus gute Freunde werden könnten. Gerrit fuhr Robert auf seine Bitte hin noch einmal zum K11, da er sagte er hätte etwas vergessen. Er bot seinem Kollegen auch an, auf ihn zu warten und ihn anschließend heim zu fahren, doch Robert lehnte ab. Da Gerrit ihn zu nichts zwingen wollte, zuckte er mit den Schultern und wünschte seinem Kollegen eine gute Nacht, bevor er den Wagen wendete und nach Hause fuhr. Hätte er sich noch einmal umgedreht, hätte er den wehmütig-traurigen Blick gesehen, mit dem Robert ihm hinterher sah, bis die Rücklichter des Skodas hinter der nächsten Ecke verschwunden waren.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Gerrit ausnahmsweise einmal früher als sein Wecker und stand sogleich auf. Nachdem er sich den ersten Kaffee des Tages gemacht hatte sah er das erste Mal auf sein Handy. Er sah das Zeichen einer SMS aufleuchten und öffnete die in Erwartung einer Nachricht von Alex. Zu seiner Überraschung war die Mitteilung aber von Robert. Hi Gerrit, ab heute schiebst du mit Peter die Wache. Ich bin mit Johann in einem Team. Gerrit war etwas verwirrt, immerhin hatte Johann die beiden zusammen angefordert und jetzt brach er ihr Team auf? Es kam ihm zwar merkwürdig vor, aber schließlich zuckte er mit den Schultern und machte sich für die Arbeit fertig, damit er nicht zu spät kam. Während er zur Drogenfahndung fuhr rief er bei Alex an, doch erneut erreichte er nur die Mailbox. Verärgert warf Gerrit das Handy in die Seitenablage des Skodas. Sollten Alex und Michael doch schweigsam bleiben, dann würde Gerrit aber auch nicht mehr nachfragen. Im Büro des K9 traf Gerrit niemanden außer Peter. Dieser saß im Besprechungszimmer vor einem Laptop, den er zuklappte, sobald Gerrit den Raum betrat. Seit Roberts gestriger Geschichte war Gerrit nicht sehr gut auf den jungen Mann zu sprechen aber er versuchte, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Freundlich erkundigte er sich nach Neuigkeiten aber bekam nur eine kurze Information. Der Ton mit dem Peter sprach war freundlich und die Informationen sachlich, aber eben auch nicht mehr und Gerrit hatte das Gefühl, dass Peter nur ungern mit ihm zusammenarbeiten wollte. Zudem war da der Argwohn, der Gerrit ergriffen hatte sobald Peter den Laptop zugeklappt und mit seinem Körper verdeckt hatte. Was war so wichtig im Laptop, dass Gerrit nichts davon sehen durfte? Er beschloss, den jungen Mann unauffällig zu beobachten, um festzustellen, ob er vertrauenswürdig war oder nicht.


	5. Der Auftrag

Im Büro des K11 wiederum diskutierten Alex und Michael sich die Köpfe heiß, wie sie weiter vorgehen sollten. Es hatte noch niemand versucht sie anzugreifen und sie hatten auch noch keine weiteren Hinweise, die auf den Täter deuteten. Alex lief schon zum dritten Mal im Zimmer auf und ab: "Wir hätten die zwei nicht an das K9 ausleihen dürfen. Wir brauchen Hinweise oder wenigstens genug Mann, um die Fühler in alle Richtungen auszustrecken und herauszufinden, was genau los ist.", grummelte sie verärgert, während sie wie ein eingesperrtes Tier im Käfig umherwanderte. Michael runzelte die Stirn und sagte: "Alex wir haben beide einstimmig beschlossen, dass wir die anderen zwei da raushalten wollen. Ich habe mich dafür sogar mit Gerrit angelegt, also werde ich jetzt garantiert nicht anfangen meine Entscheidung zurückzunehmen." Alex wusste zwar, dass er recht hatte aber Michaels Ton irritierte sie trotzdem. Da ihr aber leider kein Argument einfiel, schwieg Sie und lief weiter umher. Irgendwann verkündete Michael, dass er im Nachbarbüro nachfragen würde, ob die Kollegen etwas gehört hatten. Nachdem er verschwunden war, zog Alex ihr Handy heraus. 2 Anrufe von Gerrit und eine Text Nachricht. Die zwei Anrufe hatte sie natürlich mitbekommen aber wohlweislich so lange gewartet, bis das Telefon von alleine die Mailbox angeschaltet hatte. Die SMS hatte sie bislang noch nicht angesehen. 

Sie war von gestern Abend und Gerrit hatte darin gefragt, ob alles in Ordnung war und ob sie Hilfe brauchten. Alex hatte ein total schlechtes Gewissen, immerhin konnte sie sich lebhaft vorstellen, wie es ihr ginge, würde man sie von einem Fall ausschließen bei dem es womöglich um das Leben ihrer Kollegen ging. Aber sie kannte auch Gerrit. Der würde, wenn er dabei war, nicht eher ruhen, bis Alex in Sicherheit war. Doch dasselbe würde auch Michael tun und so waren sich die beiden wenigstens nicht im Weg. Alex drehte ihr Handy in der Hand und überlegte was sie antworten sollte. Sollte sie sagen, dass alles gut sei und er sich keine Sorgen machen musste, dass er sich in Ruhe auf den K9-Fall konzentrieren konnte? Damit würde sie klingen, wie seine Mutter und das wollte sie nicht sein. Aber Informationen durfte sie ihm auch nicht geben, da hätte Michael ein Problem mit. Also seufzte sie, legte das Handy wieder in die Tasche und holte sich einen Kinderriegel aus dem Automaten, um ihre Nerven zu beruhigen.

Vor dem Haus des Verdächtigen Spediteur Bärs saß Gerrit in seinem Skoda und sah genervt aus dem Fenster. Neben ihm saß Peter, der beinahe regungslos dasaß und ebenfalls das Haus beobachtete. Gerrit hatte die ganze Zeit probiert mit Peter Smalltalk zu machen, aber es hatte alles keinen Zweck. Mehr als eine knappe und emotionslose Antwort hatte er nicht bekommen. Daher saßen die beiden seit einer geschlagenen Stunde nebeneinander und keiner sagte ein Wort. Leider passierte außen auch nichts und so langweilte Gerrit sich zu Tode. Was hätte er jetzt nur für Roberts tollpatschige Art gegeben. Da plötzlich schrak Gerrit hoch und stieß Peter grob an, so wie er es auch bei Robert gemacht hätte. Jedoch erntete er nichts als einen griesgrämigen Blick seines Kollegen. In diesem Fall war es Gerrit aber egal, denn er sah gespannt zu, wie vor der Villa ein grauer Lastwagen vorfuhr. Leider öffnete sich das schwere Eisentor und der Wagen verschwand im Inneren. Durch die Gitterstäbe konnte Gerrit gerade noch drei Gestalten aussteigen sehen, die etwas aus dem Laderaum zogen und ins Haus brachten. Natürlich hatte Gerrit alles fotografiert und auf der Kamera festgehalten. Er wartete gespannt darauf, dass noch etwas geschah, aber zu seinem Leidwesen passierte nichts mehr und er war wieder gezwungen schweigend mit Peter im Auto zu sitzen.   
Als endlich Feierabend war hatte Gerrit große Lust wieder ein Bier zu trinken. Das war das erste Mal, dass er sich nach Gesellschaft sehnte und zu seiner Überraschung wollte er lieber Robert bei sich haben als Alex oder Michael. Er setzte Peter im K9 ab und rief dann Robert an, um ihn zu einem Bier einzuladen. Beim zweiten Klingeln fiel ihm ein, dass Robert ja mit Johann zusammen die Nachtschicht hatte. Also legte er seufzend auf, holte sich ein Bier von der Tanke und machte sich einen ruhigen Abend. 

Doch ein paar Kilometer weiter saßen nicht Johann und Robert im Auto, um die Beschattung weiter zu führen. Einzig Johann saß in seinem Wagen, zündete sich eine Zigarette an und dachte nach. Hatte er die richtige Entscheidung getroffen? Roberts Angebot hatte ihn überrascht, aber er hatte dem jungen Kommissar auch angesehen, dass er es ernst meinte und ihm das ganze wirklich wichtig war. Einerseits war Roberts Idee für ihren Fall unter Umständen von großem Nutzen, andererseits konnte die Sache richtig gefährlich werden, wenn auch nur die kleinste Kleinigkeit schieflief. Hätte er nicht doch nein sagen sollen? Frustriert schnippte Johann die gerauchte Zigarette aus dem Auto. Was zerbrach er sich denn noch den Kopf. Die Sache war am Laufen und es gab niemanden, der es noch aufhalten konnte. Der Kommissar dachte trotzdem weiter nach, denn vor seinen Augen lag die Straße immer noch wie ausgestorben und er konnte nichts weiter tun als denken. Er hoffte sehr, dass Gerrit so schnell nichts von diesem Sonderauftrag erfuhr. Er respektierte seinen Kollegen sehr und das nicht nur weil Gerrit einen ausgeprägten Gerechtigkeitssinn und einen außergewöhnlichen Riecher hatte. Sein Beschützerinstinkt und seine Loyalität seinen Kollegen gegenüber waren überall bekannt und man hütete sich davor sich mit dem K11 anzulegen. War Gerrit nicht zur Stelle, bekam man es sofort mit Michael Naseband zu tun. Ob Gerrit für Robert schon genauso einstehen würde? Er befürchtete es fast. Johann rieb sich mit beiden Händen die Schläfen. Wenn bei diesem Einsatz etwas schief gehen würde, hätte er ein großes Problem. Genervt und mit bangem Gesichtsausdruck fixierte er erneut die Villa und konzentrierte sich auf seine Arbeit. 

Gerrit erwachte früh und war sofort hellwach. Es fiel ihm heute sehr leicht, aufzustehen und so war er viel schneller fertig als sonst und auch einer der Ersten auf der Wache. Zu seiner Überraschung traf er im Besprechungszimmer des K9 bereits Peter. Es war wie bei seinem letzten Besuch: kaum hatte Gerrit die Zimmertür geöffnet, so hatte Peter auch schon den Laptop zugeklappt, an dem er bis dahin scheinbar getippt hatte. Erneut beschlich Gerrit Argwohn. Peter drehte sich zu Gerrit und folgte ihm mit den Augen, der inzwischen den Tisch umrundete und sich auf der anderen Seite niederließ. "Wie steht es heute? Gibt es irgendetwas Neues im Fall Spediteur?" Peter schüttelte den Kopf, schwieg dann aber beharrlich. Gerrit wäre unter normalen Umständen aufgebraust und hätte seinem Kollegen wegen eines solchen unkollegialen Benehmens einmal den Kopf gewaschen. In diesem Fall misstraut er dem jungen Mann vor ihm und so wollte er ihm erst einmal keine Tipps geben. Stattdessen fragte er ihn, wie lang er schon hier mit Johann arbeitete. 

Zu Gerrits Überraschung antwortete ihm Peter entgegen seiner sonstigen Art sofort eifrig: „Das müsste so ungefähr zwei Jahre her sein. Ich habe mit Robert die Ausbildung absolviert und er wurde direkt zu höherer Stelle berufen, ich blieb allerdings beim Personenschutz, weil meine Sportnoten nie die besten waren und ich also nicht die körperliche Fitness besaß, um aktiv auf Verbrecherjagd zu gehen.“ Gerrit meinte ein süffisantes Lächeln über Peters Gesicht huschen zu sehen doch der Moment war so schnell vorbei, dass er sich das auch einbilden hätte können. „Und als ich dann endlich fitter war und über Kontakte zur Drogenfahndung meine Fühler ausgestreckt habe, bin ich an Johann geraten, der mich direkt unter seine Arme genommen hat, um einen guten Polizisten aus mir zu machen. Und jetzt bin ich einer der wenigen, der immer hier ist, um ihn zu unterstützen.“ Gerrit wartete noch etwas ab, ob Peter vielleicht den Part mit seinem Wechsel genauer ansprach, doch Peter war zu seinem eigentümlichen Schweigen zurückgekehrt. Kurz überlegte er, ob er seinen Kollegen darauf ansprechen sollte, aber er hatte Robert sein Wort gegeben, dass er nichts sagte, also schwieg auch er. Es dauerte gefühlt eine halbe Ewigkeit, bis die Tür aufging und Johann hineinkam. Gerrit erwartete, dass hinter ihm Robert hereinspazieren würde, doch Johann schloss die Tür und trat an den Tisch heran. Gerrit war so offensichtlich irritiert, dass sein Vorgesetzter den Blick kaum ignorieren konnte und doch hätte Johann das gerne getan. Er wusste, dass nun das Gespräch kommen würde, vor dem er sich bisher gefürchtet hatte. „Robert wird nicht kommen. Er hat einen anderen Auftrag und wird erst später zu uns stoßen, wenn er kann. Wir treffen uns später mit ihm.“, sagte Johann mit sehr viel Autorität in der Stimme in der Hoffnung, dass Gerrit seine Aussage nicht in Frage stellen würde.

Natürlich tat er dies trotzdem.


End file.
